my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Arthur * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "I Can Do That!") * Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (Heard in "Teamwork", "Top Secret", and "Stomp, Honk, Rock and Roll".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Breadwinners * Crashbox * Dish Nation * Everybody Hates Chris * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Stop Babying Me, Unicorn!") * Harvey Girls Forever! (Heard mixed in with Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903.) * iCarly (Heard once in "iEnrage Gibby".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Johnny Test * Jonas * The Knock Knock Show * Looped * MAD (Heard in the "Animal vs. Appliance" segments and "Astronaut Brawl".) * Malcolm in the Middle * Monster Truck Adventures (Heard in "Teamwork", "Top Secret", and "Stomp, Honk, Rock and Roll".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Rudolf * Ralf the Record Rat * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "It's a Spongebob Christmas!") * Teen Titans Go! * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Unikitty * Zig and Sharko TV Specials * Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island (1994) Movies * Bratz (2007) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Death to Smoochy (2002) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Heartbreakers (2001) * K-911 (1999) * Nacho Libre (2006) * Smurfs The Lost Village (2017) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) Videos Video Games PC: * Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales * Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) * The Smelly Mystery: Starring Little Monster Private Eye (1997) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (PC Game) * Team Fortress 2 PlayStation: * NASCAR Rumble PlayStation 2: * SpongeBob's Atlantis Squarepantis PlayStation 3: * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare PlayStation 4: * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Xbox * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) (Video Game) Xbox 360: * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Xbox One: * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Wii: * Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales * The Champion Pub * Kirby's Epic Yarn * Mario Party 8 * Puzzle De Pon * Rayman Raving Rabbids Tv Party * Raving Rabbids Traval In Time * SpongeBob's Atlantis Squarepantis * Wii Fit * Wii Fit Plus * Wii Sports Wii U: * Wii Sports Club Nintendo Switch: * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) * Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Commercials USA: * 2011 Ford F-150 - Donut (2011) * AARP Healthcare Options - Go Long * Dr. Pepper - 23 (2006) * Kool Aid Jammers - Game Show (2005) Promos * 2015 ABC Promos * Disney Junior - New Octonauts (2014) Trailers * Nacho Libre (2006) (Trailers) Previews * EA Sports 1999 (1999) TV Spots * Bratz (2007) (TV Spots) * Nacho Libre (2006) (TV Spots) Miscellaneous * Disney Channel: What A Life (Miscellaneous) * Lucky Star Live-Action Ending Credits * Monster Trucking Today (Heard once in "Junkboy".) * Odyssey II Explorer Interactive Globe Online Videos * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "The Bad Guy Strikes Out".) * BrainPop (Heard once in "First Aid.") * Pencilmation * Skylanders Short Cuts (Heard three times in "Night Shift".) * SMG4 Videos * Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky Anime * Acchi Kocchi * The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan * Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation * The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya * Nichijou * Non Non Biyori * Pokémon Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas